Auspicious
by littlegrumps
Summary: In which, a prewar wife and her brother awake from their two hundred year slumber to avenge their late husband and best friend and find their missing son/nephew. Along the way they meet a rag-tag group of companions who change their life for the better.


Prologue

"War. War Never changes. In the year 1945, my great-great grandfather, serving in the army, wondered when he'd get to go home to his wife and the son he'd never seen. He got his wish when the US ended World War II by dropping atomic bombs on Hiroshima and Nagasaki. The World awaited Armageddon; instead, something miraculous happened. We began to us atomic energy not as a weapon, but as a nearly limitless source of power. People enjoyed luxuries once thought the realm of science fiction. Domestic robots, fusion-powered cars, portable computers. But then, in the 21st century, people awoke from the American Dream. Years of consumption lead to shortages of every major recourse. The entire world unraveled. Peace became a distant memory. It is now the year 2077. We stand on the brink of total war, and I am afraid. For myself, for my wife, for my infant son - because if my time in the army taught me one thing: it's that war..."

The sounds of the shower in the distance played as a silent anthem for the man's voice as he spoke. The steam, lingered about him, on the mirror before him it was clouded in a thick layer of the misty substance, causing his features to appear blurred. Listing his hand, he swiped the mirror's surface with the palm of his hand, feeling the moist surface as he dragged his hand to the side. Along the edge of the mirror a button, in which the man pressed after a moment of thinking. The surface instantly cleared up, the foggy glass now clear and reflecting his appearance.

"... war never changes."

With his free hands the man leaned down, turning on the tabs of the sink, and running his hands below the surface, his coffee brown eyes fixed on his reflection. Lean and toned had always been used to describe him, and even after being home for a few months he had gained back some of his color and had gained also a bit more of pudge. He was a veteran now, having served so much time in the army since he was sixteen that when the bullet went straight through his shoulder and damaged it, he was forever glad. He knew though, that his home would not be as welcoming as it had left it, that he had made mistakes, and perhaps... he realized, that maybe the deliberate attempt to get himself shot was another reason his home was a mixture of ups and down.

In the distance through the mirror, past his freckled face and blonde hair, he spotted her. He could remember the first day he had met the girl. He was a man, nineteen, his best friend Barron bringing him over for dinner and he himself excusing himself to the bathroom. He had been in there only two minutes before someone knocked on the door. He finished his business, washed his hands and opened the door and before him was fifteen year old Kestrel, Barron's little sister. She was all legs, tanned skin and long black hair. He could remember the way her plump lips pouted out at him when he stood there shocked by her beauty. 'Will you hurry up, I'm hungry...'

Her voice was harsh, but playful when she spoke, and he had blundered his words like a damn fool. Telling her his name was Nathan and to just call him Nate. She had smirked, telling him her name as Kestrel, but he could call her whenever he wanted. He hadn't taken her up on that offer. He guess he should have, thinking back to it now as he watched his wife move forward, a strange look over her face. They had, had their ups and down, staring from the moment Nathan had snitched that the squads commanding officer was abusing drugs.

Nathan hadn't meant for it to get as escalated as it did, with his brother-in-law and best friend Barron being sedated and removed from the army all together. Dishonorably... he lost everything.' While Nathan had done it to save Barron, having seen him in the hospital only days before their last deployment, he hadn't expected the backlash.

"You're going to knock them dead at the speech today, Nate." Her voice rolled over him like cool water. He swallowed nervously not wanting to shatter the look she held for him in her eyes. It had been three months since he had been home, four months since Shaun, his infant son, had been born and nearly a month since Barron had come to live with them. Kestrel's small hand rested on his arm, applying pressure to have him move. He did, stepping behind her, moving her long braid that ran down her back over her left shoulder, allowing him access to press his full body against hers.

She stilled against him, contact had been limited, small amounts here and there as they tried to figure out what this was. Nathan loved her, it was seen in how painstakingly slow he took things now. He could remember the letter, a month after Barron had been discharged from the army and placed in rehab, that he had received from Kestrel. She told him about the baby, how he seemed so happy to be kicking around in her. She asked for him to again remember to take leave in four months, and then the writing stopped... like she had received the phone call and tear stains became apparent. In bolded, run through the paper lines, she had written 'how could you...' to which he had never sent a response.

Both hands resting on her hips, he laid his chin on her head, watching as her body relaxed and her eyes, which had closed, opened to reveal the brightest blues that he had ever seen. Nathan had fallen for those eyes, how they had sparkled with life, how they were so open with each emotion that flowed, and even now he could see her emotions written in her eyes. The confusion, the love, but the pain. He had never meant to cause her harm. She leaned into his touch, and for once he wished he could be the first to take the step forward, to pull her into his arms, to pick her up like he did on their wedding day and take her to the bedroom to ravish her as he had then.

He clung to her, almost desperately, and he wondered if this was it, this was her final goodbye. The moment was over faster then he like, Kestrel moving from his arms with only a sad smile on her red stained lips. "I need to speak with Codsworth." Her voice was light, and as she stepped away, Nathan took his chance and grasped her arm, watching as she froze in place, whether in fear or in wonder he had even tried to stop her. His voice betrayed his sadness as he whispered; "I am so sorry Honey. He needed help, I didn't think..." His wife yanked herself from his hold, a pained look on her face as she whispered; "You're right, you didn't think... and now I'm all he has left."

She left the washroom with an air of anger lingering. It was nothing like it had been before, where she would have slapped him, fought him to let her go. He took in a shaky breath, following her after a moment and running face to face with the slightly taller, tanned man. Nathan stiffen, ready to feel the push that usually came, but Barron stood still. His baggy white shirt, grey sweatpants and shaggy look causing Nathan to ache for a time long since passed. Nathan longed for a time where they could joke again over a fire with a beer in their hand.

They had done so much together, and had been prompted to Commanding and Second Officer together for their squad. They were family, and while Nathan knew Barron was still hurting, he would come around... he always did. Swallowing he stepped aside, watching as Barron entered the bathroom with only a slight stumble. 'You were always the more stubborn of the two...' He thought, as he made his way towards the kitchen. Kestrel was there, in her favourite little blue dress, with blue flats, clasping her favourite blue mug that had a spoon resting in it. He could hear Codsworth stating the temperature of the coffee and could see his wife's lips moving in a quick short of way.

He took a moment to himself by the archway, he could hear the sound of the shower in the other room spurting as it usually did when it tried to stay warm. He swallowed, knowing in the past that this would have been a hilarious joke that Barron would have pushed him, himself into the water. But those again, were just old memories. He moved with purpose again, his eyes spying the military clothing on the counter that he had dragged out from the night before, they were pressed and steamed, and he wondered when Kestrel had, had time to do that.

Pushing the thought from his mind, he settled down beside his wife, lifting the paper as they resumed their usual morning silence. The shower and Codsworth's movements the only noise between them. Nathan was about to speak when the crying of Shaun broke their silence, and Codsworth spoke proudly that he could handle this situation. Nathan brought it upon himself to look at Kestrel, shocked to find her eyes already fixed on his face, a small smile, coy in details, reflecting on her face.

'Baby steps Nate, baby steps.' He coached himself, resting a hand on her free hand. Her eyes came alive, the way they did when she had good news, or had thought of a great idea. "Codsworth said he'll watch Shaun with Barron's assistance this Friday if you want to go to that new movie?" She seemed eager, and he couldn't bring himself to say no.

Before he could respond, they heard the sound of shuffled feet, their eyes leaving each other and peering at the man before them. Gone was the baggy sweatpants, and baggy white shirt. Gone was the scratchy bread and hanging hair. Before Nathan, he could see the signs of the man he had lost all those months ago. Kestrel's smile is warm, but not huge like it would have been months ago, and Nathan can see the ghost of a smile on Barron's lips. Nathan's brown eyes caught his baby blue ones, and with a deep sigh of relief he could see a spark of life in those baby blues. But they harden, and the ghost faded from Barron's face.

Nathan had pressured the man to come to the speech, had urged him he needed him there, because it should have been him to give it. Barron had mutedly ignored him, but to see the man dressed in black slacks, a crisp white long-sleeve shirt on his torso. Nathan offered a reassuring smile that fell short when the man ran a hand through his shaggy hair, pushing it further back against his skull. The gel seemed to hold, and the man made his way over to them, his body taking up the third stool beside his sister. He was quiet for a moment before Kestrel slide her coffee over to him, her eyes turning back to Nathan as she parted her lips. He waited, eagerly like a puppy for her to continue what she wanted to say, her hands hand even reached over to his when the doorbell rang.

"It might just be that salesperson again," He said, but he could see the quickening of her mistrust bubble in her throat. He shook his head as he watched her get to her feet to go to the door. "They probably want to confirm our placement, maybe get a name for who will be registering everyone..." He watched her freeze before the door, nodding her head as she opened the door with a painted smile on her face. Nathan tuned them out then, dropping the paper to the counter as he mad to move to the couch. Placing his hand on the couch to move from the stool, he felt ice cold fingers tighten around his wrist, and he came face to face with Barron's haunted blue eyes.

"I shouldn't be there, I'm a disgrace to the squad, to the united states of America, to my family... you made that quite clear." The low whisper was the most Barron had said to him since he arrived. While he had grunted thanks, welcomes, and other lovely curses, the fact that he had just explained his own emotions had Nathan wondering if he should really force the man to do something. He knew that man was right, especially when even Barron's own parents - both members of the United States army, had refused to house their son, calling him a disgrace. They had all but disowned him, and then later disowned Kestrel when she took in her brother. Nathan had nothing to say, he didn't want Barron to be left behind, but he could not fault him.

Before he could speak the cries of Shaun awoke them all, Kestrel quickly ushered the salesman through the final details, hearing Codsworth calling for her. She was gone before he could offer to go himself, and the slamming of the door didn't help.

"You might want to go to Sir," Codsworth's peppy voice brought him back to his reality and he nodded. He gave Barron a look, one that usually meant they weren't done here, and he took off after his wife down the hallway. He passed before the door, collecting himself and feeling eyes resting on him. Glancing up, he could see the distrusting blue eyes of his friend and the curious ones of Codsworth as he slide the door open. His wife was startled by his presence, but he spoke directly to Shaun as he closed the door.

"My little guy isn't giving his mother any trouble now is he?" Nathan could see the beginning of a smirk on Kestrel's lips. "On his best behavior, just like his dad." He added, and watched her hand fly to her mouth to cover the snort. Pushing his luck he nodded to the mobile with the brilliant red rockets on the stings. "I fixed his mobile the other day, why don't you give it a spin Kes?" He asked, watching as she narrowed her eyes, not trusting if he had truly fixed it or not. When her hand reached out and spun it, the soft music began to play and her grin shone brighter then normal. Even Shaun calmed down to coo. He took this moment to be bolder, turning to her as he made his way to her side.

"I was thinking, if the weather holds up we can go to the Park?" He sounded hopeful, even to himself pathetically so. He was the man he would have laughed at in his squad, but now... searching his wife's face, he wished she'd given him what he needed. Her sarcasm hit him like a ton of bricks, and he dropped his gaze to their feet, cheeks redder then they had ever been. "Yes... the park, because I want to get pregnant again." He sighed inwardly accepting a defeat in his attempt to spend time with his wife in a more then pleasant way.

He had remembered that day, the day after their wedding when the passion was high and the fear of leaving hung over their heads. He felt a hand on his arm, and looked up into her face, captured by the sly and coy smile on her face, the way it reached her eyes and how much he loved those eyes as they proclaimed a ease. "I do love you Nathan... I just don't know if I can trust you... but I want too, I want to try again. I want to make this right." She offered, and the sly and coy smile dropped to an honest one and he felt his heart skip a beat.

He leaned in, his lips pressing against hers gently, and she returned it softly. Nathan felt like the world melted away and for a moment it was just the two of them and the giggling Shaun. Parting, Kestrel rested her head on his chest, looking up with an expression he had long since missed. Maybe things were finally looking up. The cry of Codsworth broke them out of the moment, and the slamming of the door opening, the ragged looking Barron got Nathan jumping into action. "Nate grab Shaun, Kestrel we need to go now."

It was the first time in months that Barron had called him by name, and something spurred him into action. He grabbed Shaun, pulling the infant into his chest as he followed the other two into the living room. The TV blasted the message of nuclear detonation across the world and Nathan felt his body chill. His eyes dropped to Shaun, to Kestrel and finally met the eyes of Barron. A silent plea went between them as he finally understood, they were both here because of the love they had for Kestrel and Shaun and any grudge one might feel for the other was put away in this moment.

"We need to get to the vault, now!" Barron shouted, as Kestrel practically ripped the door open, and while both men knew she had hidden strength, they had not seen it come out of her in a long time. She was already running, and Nathan did not fault her. She was shorter then he and Barron, and while she had been a track star in school; she hadn't the time to do with between taking care of Barron and having Shaun. He swallowed, watching as she kept pace with him and Barron. He could hear the soft whimpers of Shaun, obviously aware of the situation going on around him.

The screaming of people as they panic, the way his neighbors started climbing over each other. Nathan was frighten, war had certainly turned them into animals. When they reached the gate the Vault Tex Agent was standing there, "I am Vault Tec!" Nathan had tuned him out, pushing past as he pushed her. "We need to get in, the Delaneys and Taylor." The man looked down and nodded, stepping aside as he rushed forward. Kestrel was the one to speak; "What will happen to all those people?" Her innocence was clear, she believed in a world of peace, and yet it was Barron who shattered their reality. "They're going to die, it's obvious or they would have let them follow."

They reached the platform, and as they stepped up, their neighbors who had paid their way looked terrified, and rightfully so. The man at the control station nodded and pressed the button, sending them down into the vault. It was as the doors above them began to close that they heard the screams and heard the rush of the shock wave as the doors finally closed. Left in total darkness with the sound of the elevator rolling down, Nathan felt sick to his stomach. Kestrel was clinging to his side, Barron standing behind her and giving him a look of pure pain.

Nathan nodded, swallowing and clinging to Shaun tighter than ever before. They were all that was left, a small family of four that made it into a Vault. They barely registered the man in front instructing them on what to do, in fact Nathan followed numbly behind Kestrel and the others as they made their way in. Panic filled the residences below, as they huddled together. Only twenty-four people had been accepted into this Vault, and as far as Nathan could see, all twenty-four had arrived. He swallowed nervously at the thought, the vault seemed empty, almost barren to his eyes.

'Where are the living quarters, the beds, the nursery… food?' His thoughts seemed to be echoed through to his brother-in law who gave him a worried look as well. Kestrel was oblivious, her hands reaching for the 111 vault suit with a trust that even Nathan had to admit was hard to come by. 'It'll be her downfall..' He thought, taking his own and the smaller suit for their son. The only one, he noticed, customized. He swallowed, taking note that the only child in the vault would be Shaun. They followed the doctor down the hallway, to numb to the surroundings to understand the impending dangers. Looking up, Nathan was shocked to see pods lining the walls of one room and the room they were entering.

"Decontamination my ass." He heard the rough whisper of Barron beside him as Kestrel stripped before them. She didn't even hesitate, just pulled off her blue number and yanked on the vault suit with ease. Nathan swallowed deeply, he could get used to her living in one. She took Shaun from him to dress the boy, as Nathan himself stripped down and into the new vault suit. He clung to his body, accenting the small pouch of a stomach he had recently been gaining. Taking Shaun from Kestrel as the boy began to cry, he smirked when the boy stilled and giggled in his father's arms. "I guess that means you're with me little guy."

That earned even a small, hollow laugh from Barron who was climbing into his chamber, still warry. Kestrel had already climbed into hers and with help he got into his. He looked out, hearing the voice speak. "Vault Tec, a better future underground." Before his face lit up in panic at the freezing that rushed through his body. His vision blurred and went white and the last picture he saw was of his wife's panicked face.

It was like blinking, moments seemed to pass before the white left his eyes, his face moved first, the weight of his limbs causing him to almost forget the child in his arms, until the soft whimpers woke. Nate looked down, a soft smile on his face as he examined the boy. He could feel the woosh of the door opening, could see Kestrel's face across from him, and before him a person in a hazmat suit and a man in boiled leather. "It is over?" He asked, but his response was left unanswered as the lady in the suit began to yank on Shaun. "No, no I got him!" He shouted, panic clipping into him as he yanked the boy back. But his grip was loosening. "Let the boy go…" A deep angry voice filled him, and Nathan knew then that they were not here to help.

"I'm not giving you Shaun!" He shouted, his eyes locking across the room to Kestrel's, whose tears were forming and her fists pounding on the door. His eyes cast sideways, could see Barron's face pressed up against the glass, mouthing no at him. But it was too late, Nathan whirled around to the man before him, and although he knew the other man couldn't possibly be thinking what he was, he made to lunge.

Bang!

The sound of the bullet ripped through vault 111, as the Nathan's eyes closed. He couldn't breath, his eyes fixed on Kestrel and he whispered in his final moments, "I'm sorry."

* * *

Welcome to Auspicious, a fallout 4 fanfiction that is definitely a little more original. I wanted to try something different, with the concept that a sister/brother team survived the malfunctions. I also wanted to keep it as realistic as possible. You'll notice in the future chapters that there will be some original content applied to the lore, how stimpaks work, how the sight is implied, and much more. I am also probably gonna say, that most speech interactions, etc, will be altered slightly as seen above!

If you've made it this far, leave a comment, provide some critical feedback, or just share the love!


End file.
